


How i fell in love with a Calico cat

by MariasMitchells



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariasMitchells/pseuds/MariasMitchells
Summary: The story of how an oblivious Kuroo realized he was in love with his childhood best friend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fic so i hope you'll like it.  
> English is not my first langage so I apolgize for any mistakes.  
> I have a lot of idea for this fic and our favorites cats. :D

Tetsurou Kuroo and Kenma Kozume always loved each other, since the first day they met, right after Kuroo’s 8th birthday. The two friends always counted each other. Even when Kuroo grew up and got more friends and popularity. After becoming Nekoma's captain, he would always take time for Kenma, and the setter’s opinion was the most important for the middle blocker. Even with Kenma’s awkwardness and his difficulty with social interactions, he would always take care of Kuroo, in his own way. When they were young, Kuroo would take Kenma everywhere, he made him play volleyball and Kenma would made Kuroo play video games. It was always simple between them. They also understood each other, and they developed a capacity of reading the other one's mind.

But when Kuroo got to college, their relationship became a complicated mess. 

* * *

"DUUUUUDE.. WAKE UUUUP" Bokuto yelled, smashing Kuroo’s door open.

"Bo... please remind me why I accepted to be your roomate." He answerd, throwing a pillow at the Owl head man.

"Because. I am your best bud and someones gotta take care of you while Kenma is still at Nekoma"

"You do know i'm the one who takes care of you and your mood swings right?"

" NO FAIR KUROO" Bokuto said, with a pout. "anyway.... enough talking cause you my friend... will be late for your class"

"No im not... my class is at 9h00 and now it is ... FUCK BO WHY DID YOU WAIT THIS LONG TO WAKE ME ITS FUCKING 8h45"

"Sorry bro, I just got back from my morning run and I saw your shoes in the entrance" Bokuto said walking towards the kitchen.

Kuroo got up in a flash, took his bag, and sprinted to the bathroom, he washed his teeth, took a banana on the kitchen table before and left in a rush.

"Bye Bo see you later" he said, closing the front door.

Since Kuroo’s apartment was 10 minutes away from the university campus, he got there right before the class started. He sat down on a chair, took his book out and looked at the time on his phone to see it was 8h58. Kuroo decided to quickly type a good morning text to Kenma.

8h58

**To Kitten**

Good Morning Kenma!! Guess who woke up late but managed to get in class right on time (･ω<)☆

Kuroo grinned to himself, because he knew how much Kenma hates "wink" kaomoji, he could picture his best friends reaction in his head, two gold eyes rolling, tucking a stray hair of his behind his ear. Since last year, Kenma refused to bleach his hair again, saying it was too much trouble. Although Kuroo likes his hair this way, with the blond slowly fading towards the end. They were also much longer now and sometimes, Kenma would tie them in a half messy bun that suits his delicate face. Of course, Kuroo would never tell him that, cause Kenma would respond something like "Shut up Kuro you're such a SAP". Kuroo smiled while tucking his phone away to listen to the teacher. After class, he went back to the apartment. Bokuto was out so he sat on the couch and opened the TV and Netlfix. While Kuroo was looking for an anime to watch, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

12:07

**From Kitten**

Let me guess, you?

12:08

**To Kitten**

Yours truly! (＾• ω •＾) How was your morning?

12:10

**From Kitten**

Fine. We had practice this morning and Lev was late, so coach Nekomata made him run for like 15 minutes. Then he puked, so you could say this is a good day.

12:10

**To Kitten**

Well, your day seems way more fun than mine...

After 15 minutes without an answer, Kuroo put his phone back in his pocket. It was not unusual for Kenma to stop answering, so he didn’t mind that much. But since he left home, he finds it hard not to talk to Kenma like he used to. He knows that his best friend is not much of a texter, so he tries to give him space, but he can’t deny how much he misses talking to Kenma about his day, or how annoying the guy in Kuroos class is chewing with his mouth open. Or how badass the new gym is and how Bokuto and him look like midleschoolers between these huge college guys on the team. Even if sometimes Kuroo can get a phone call out of Kenma, more often than not, the calls end up with the taller one babbling nonsense while Kenma plays his game, or sleeps. Kuroo decided to turn off the TV and work on his assignment for a while. It was way easier to concentrate without Bokuto screaming or setting the kitchen on fire. Kuroo sat at his desk and started to work. After an hour or two, he heard the front door open.

"Welcome home"

"Hey bro, did you get in class on time?" Bokuto asked, dropping his bag on the floor and walking towards the couch.

"Yeah, thanks to you bo." Kuroo joined him on the couch and they started watching TV. Kuroo quickly looked at his phone for the third time in 5 minutes, but there was still no message from Kenma. He sighed and put it down on the table in front of him. From the corner of his eye, he could see Bokuto looking in his direction with a huge grin on his face.

"What is it?" Kuroo asked, passing a hand through his bedhead.

"Waiting for an answer?" Bo asked, returning his attention the television. Kuroo simply ignored his question.

"Is that the new girl you talked to me about?... the one you brought home last week while you thought I was at Akaashi's?"

"What? Gaby-chan ? ... No, it was just a one time thing"

"Oh well she seemed nice... or should I say she sounded nice you know" Bokuto said, waving his eyebrows and laughing. Kuroo looked at him and snorted. " Yeah, I mean.. she was nice, I'm just not into the whole dating thing right now".

Although, the few girls Kuroo had sex with since high school were all nice, hes just never been in love, or even close to be. He tried to date some of them, but in the end, he simply never felt a connection, like a piece was missing. And also, between school, volleyball and his friends, Kuroo never had the time for them, and in the end, they all left. As if Bokuto was reading his mind, he slowly turned to face Kuroo, a glint in his big yellow eyes. " Right now? Dude you never been into dating at all, it's like you're not interested in a relationship" he said.

" It's not because I don't commit to one like you and Akaashi that I don't want any relationship". Kuroo thought this conversation was turning into something way heavier for a Monday night. " I guess I'm just waiting for the right one you know?". He replied, keeping an eye on his phone standing still on the table.

"I get it dude; I just think that maybe you’re not looking where you should" Bokuto said with a sympathetic smile. "What do you mean?" Kuroo asked. "Nothing Tetsu... nevermind, I'll go make something for dinner, what do you want?" Bokuto got up and left for the kitchen.

"Mackerel Pike?".

Bokuto couldn’t help his laugh. "Who do you think I am? Fucking Gordon Ramsay? Grilled cheese it is"

Kuroo pouted and watched TV absently, still wondering what his owl friend meant by not looking where he should. Maybe Kuroo should stop hooking up with girls from school? Maybe he should get a dating app? Or maybe he could ask Kai to present him a girl from his program. Kuroo kind of like the small quiet nerdy girl type. Also, preferably blond, he definitely has a thing for blonds. His mind got back to reality when he heard his phone vibrating on the table. He hurriedly picked it up and looked at the message.

17h40

**From Kitten**

Are you still coming home this weekend?

17h41

**To Kitten**

Of course!! Though my dad will be out for work, so you mind if I crash at yours?

17h42

**From Kitten**

It's fine, my mom will be glad.

17h42

**To Kitten**

And not you? Don't you miss me ( ; ω ; )

17h45

 **From** **Kitten**

Shut up Kuro.

17h45

**From Kitten**

And yes, I miss you.

17h46

**To Kitten**

Awwww kitten I can't wait ♡ (￣З￣)

17h47

**From Kitten**

Stop calling me that. And also... I have something I need to tell you. 

Kuroo looked at the words on his screen for what felt like an hour. Kenma wants to tell him something? That's new... he's always so serious and avoid any personal things like plague. Kuroo is usually the one barging in the small one room at any minor inconvenience in his life. So, for Kenma to feel the need to tell something must be pretty big.

 _Alright Kuroo.. play it cool... don't frighten him_. 

17h52

**To Kitten**

Yeah, I know you're in love me. (つ✧ω✧)つ 

17h53

**From Kitten**

.... no.

 _Good job Kuroo_ , he said slapping his face.

1754

**To Kitten**

I'm joking Kenma, what do you want to tell me. 

17h55

**From Kitten**

I rather tell you in person. I gotta go, I promised Shouyou I would practice with him since he bought me a new game. 

17h56

**To Kitten**

Ok. Have a nice night Kenma, see you soon.

Kuroo was shifting in his seat. Well.. that was weird. He thought. since when Kenma wants to practice with the Chibi-chan. Not that Kuroo doesn't like Hinata, it's hard not to when the tiny middle blocker is like a god damn ball of sunshine. Maybe it was the fact that Kuroo always had to drag Kenma to actual practice with his team, and now he seems to spend a big amount of time with the shrimp. Kuroo thought he should be happy for Kenma, he was making friends and didn't stay in his room all night long, so that was a good thing… right?

"KUROOOO, DINNER'S READY"

"Coming bo". Kuroo pushed that weird feeling that rose in the pit of his stomach and made his way to the kitchen. He really can't wait to hear what Kenma has to say.

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Between classes, assignments and practices, Kuroo’s head was awfully full and he almost forgot that whole "Kenma has something to say" situation. But now that the week was over, he had to pack a bag and get ready to leave for the 18:00 train and his stomach did absolutely nothing to help. _Why am I so nervous? It's not that big of a deal, Kenma just wants to talk. Maybe it's about the future, maybe he wants to tell me that he has a new idea for his channel_. At the end of last summer, Kenma started streaming and posting videos of him playing video games. Kuroo convinced himself and his brain to stop imagining scenarios. He took some underwear, pants, shirts and two of his favourite hoodies, because he knows too well that Kenma would steal the other one. Just like the cat that he is, he always loved to sleep in Kuroo’s hoodie for the heat. Kuroo grabbed his wallet and his keys and went to Bokuto's room. 

" Yo Bo, I’m leaving"

"Alright Kuroo say hi to Kenma for me" 

"Sure! Say hi to Akaashi for me" 

"Will do, see you Sunday!" 

Kuroo left the apartment and started walking down the street towards the train station. One of the good sides of living and studying in Tokyo, was that everything was close and easy to reach. 10 minutes later, he was on the train, face against the window, music in his ears, and he waited for the departure, thinking that in a little more than an hour, he would be home again, back in Nerima. Kuroo took his phone and texted Kenma. 

18:01

**To Kitten**

I'm on the train, be there soon.

When he arrived in Nerima, he jumped off the train and started walking. He stopped just before the exit, when he saw a small figure with a pudding head leaning on the wall, looking down at his phone with two curtains of hair on each side of his face. Kuroo walked carefully, even though he knew that he could be out there literally doing cartwheels and the smaller one wouldn't even be paying attention. When Kenma plays his game, it's always like the rest of the universe was on pause.When they were younger, Kuroo used to set his pace, matching Kenma's because he would play on his PSP or his phone and Kuroo had to keep him from bumping into people or cars. Kuroo stopped in front of Kenma, looking down with a huge grin on his face. 

"Hi Kuro" Kenma said still looking at his phone. 

"How did you know it was me?" 

"I could see your bedhead from miles away" He replied and shrugged. 

"Rude Kenma" Kuroo said poking at his side. 

Kenma dropped his phone with a shy smile on his face. They started walking down the street. Kuroo followed him and they walked in their usual silence, except for the sound of shoes on the ground. The only thing different was the feeling of nervousness that was floating in the air. When Kuroo looked at Kenma, he was fidgeting with the hem of his coat, eyes focused straight ahead. 

"Hey, you ok there?" Kuroo asked, flipping Kenmas stray hair. Kenma looked at him, scrunching his little nose and said " Why are you asking?" 

"Because you look like you're preparing to defeat a huge boss and you know you're about to lo--" 

"I do not look like that" He replied before Kuroo could finish his sentence. 

"Are too"

"Am not" 

"Are too" 

He paused and kicked a rock with his shoe. " ...Am not" 

" Alright, Alright kitten."

Kenma sent a frozen glare in Kuroo’s direction, but the latter ignored it, way too content that his friend was still the same and that nothing had change between them even with the distance and all of the sudden changes in their lives. Kuroo knew that Kenma was a creature of habit, truly happy in his sedentary existence and any kind of changes would bring a whole lot of stress on him. The walk to the Kozume's house brought Kuroo down memory lane. He only moved into his apartment a couple of months ago, but he missed walking these streets with his best friend everyday. They passed the old stairs where Kuroo had convinced Kenma to stay on the team when the setter had problems with the upperclassmen, and when Kuroo had a panic attack, when he felt that the title of Nekoma’s captain was just too much for him to handle, Kenma told him how he was an amazing leader, and how all of the players were ready to follow his plans. Kuroo felt his heart flutter, he looked at Kenma and for a second, he really wanted to remind him how he came up with his favourite cheer for the team, the one where he would proudly claim that the players were the blood, moving in synch to bring the oxygen to the brain aka Kenma, but he knew that his setter always hated the attention, and figured that it was maybe not the best time to bring that up again.

Kuroo must have been in his head longer than he thought, because they were already at Kenma’s house and his friend was looking at him, frowning, a hand on the handle, opening the door for Kuroo. They got into the house, tossed their shoes and removed their coats, when they heard tiny footsteps towards the entrance.

“Welcome back Kuroo-san, how was the train ride?”

“Hello Mrs Kozume-san, it was great thank you, and also thank you for letting me stay here this weekend” Kuroo said, flashing his biggest smile to Kenma’s mom.

“You’re always welcome here son. Are you hungry? I made apple pie, it’s on the counter. I’ll be in the livingroom if you guys need anything.”

“I'm starving thank you very much” Kuroo followed Kenma in the kitchen, they took two slices of pie and made their way to his room. As soon as they got there, Kuroo jumped on the bed, spreading his long legs and tucking all of the pillows behind his back. Kenma joined him with his knees under his chin, curling and uncurling his toes while slowly eating his pie. Kuroo took the time to look around the room, there was the same posters of rock bands and video games on the wall, the television was open with a homescreen of whatever game Kenma was probably playing before he went to pick him up. Everything was in its place and Kuroo was not surprised, he knew how neat Kenma was and could recall all the times he would complain about the disorder in Kuroo’s room and would threaten him to leave if he didn’t tidy up.

“Sooooooo.. I know you didn’t ask, but as your best friend, I'm gonna feed you on the details of my super exciting college life. First of all, being roommate with Koutarou is fucking annoying, but hey, sometimes that damn owl cooks for me so it’s fine. Oh and coach said that my blocking skills were amazing, pretty cool right? Also, I have this chemistry test coming up. About that, did you know that Air becomes liquid at -190 degrees centigrade? Or that Dynamite contains peanuts?”

“You’re such a nerd Kuro” Kenma said, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling. He loved when Kuroo would just go on and rant about science facts, because that means he could play his games and listen to him and his friend wouldn’t even need an answer.

“No I'm not” Kuroo gasped with a hand on his heart like the drama queen that he is. “well then.. do you wanna watch something?”

“Sure, let me get the laptop”

Kenma got up and picked the computer on his desk, scooting closer to Kuroo when he got back on the bed, the taller one brought an arm around Kenma's tiny shoulders, chin laying on the pudding head. This kind of intimacy was not unusual to the boys. Cuddling felt naturel to them, like an extension of their friendship. They never questioned it or felt the need to. It all started that one night, not long after Kuroo’s mom passed away, when his dad had to leave town for work and he asked the Kozume’s to take care of his son. At this time, Kuroo was twelve years old, and Kenma was eleven. And even if Kenma was not used or comfortable with emotions, he knew how hard it was for his friend. So, when he woke up to the sound of Kuroo’s cries, he asked him to climb in his bed, took him in his arms and patted the dark messy hair until Kuroo went back to sleep. After that night, they just started to sleep in the same bed and cuddle while watching movies.

“What do you want to watch?” Kuroo asked.

“The new season of Fullmetal Alchemist? “

“Fine by me”

After a while, it became pretty hard for Kuroo to concentrate, in fact, it was absolutely impossible with Kenma who was moving every two minutes, fidgeting with his shirt, biting the skin beside his nails and swirling a stray hair of his around his index. And the last part was a huge red flag for Kuroo because in the “how to decipher Kenma Kozume 101” guide that he kept tab of in his mind, nothing was more indicative of a nervous Kenma than him playing with his bleached hair. Kuroo decided to take the bull by the horn and prayed to all the gods that the next conversation would go smoothly.

“Kenma...” His voice was so low that he thought that maybe he didn’t hear him. But when he felt his body stiffen beside him, he just kept on. “I know you wanted to talk about something, but really… if you don’t feel like it it’s ok”. Kuroo was 90% sure that he felt Kenma shudder, but then he slowly turned to face him, his gaze was avoiding Kuroo’s and the taller one could feel his heart constrict in his chest.

This was it… right?

“You remember two weeks ago, when I told you I went to see a movie and you thought I was with Shoyou”

“Yeah of course… why? Did something happen? I swear to god if he brought that damn setter of his and he said means things to you, I'm going to Miyagi right now to kick both of their asses”

“No Kuro, I was not with Shoyou…I-I was…kind of…on a….date?” The last part sounded more like a question than an affirmation.

Ohohoh That’s nice Kitten! I mean… I don’t get why you would keep that from me, but it’s fine, do I know her? Is she nice? Is she in you-“

“Kuro! Let me finish...” Kenma’s voice was firm, way too firm compared to his usual tone and Kuroo had to wipe his hands on his jeans to remove the sweat. When he looked back up, Kenma was now chewing on his lower lips, cheeks and ears reddening.

“I…I didn’t tell you because I was afraid of your reaction…. cause it’s... not a she”

Kuroo raised one of his eyebrows, processing the last word in Kenma’s sentence. _Why would he emphasize on the pronoun? What does he mean by not a she?_ _What was he trying to tell m-…oh…ohhhh_. It was now hitting him like a train. Kuroo was frozen, drowning in his own head with so many questions. Was he a bad friend for not noticing? He honestly thought that Kenma was not into dating, and now, not only he was into dating, but he liked men? Kuroo felt like the worst best friend in the universe, in the category of “I don’t deserve my best friend” he would really win a fucking Oscar.

“Kuro...” his name sounded like a whisper in Kenma’s mouth.

“Yeah sorry… I'm just ...surprise kitten.” Kuroo paused. “Since when do you know that you’re um…um...”

“Gay?” Kenma answered. “I don’t know…maybe high school?”

“Do I know him?”

“No, he’s from my class, we never really talked before this year”

“What’s his name?”

“Yuuji Tsubaki”

“Are you happy?”

“I don’t know… I guess?”

“Well then I’m glad for you kitten”

And that was that.

Kuroo smiled softly at Kenma, hoping that he would read his mind like he used to and would see how Kuroo felt like shit, but he said nothing. They watched the show without really paying attention, realizing only when the screen went black and both of them were still looking at it. Then they went to bed in complete silence.

For the first time in almost ten years, Kuroo didn’t sleep in Kenma’s bed.


	2. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D  
> Here's the second chapter, I hope you guys like it. I had fun writing it.  
> There's a little bit of spice in this one, but not too much. There's also much more to come.

Kuroo opened his eyes slowly, affected by the light that poked through the curtains of Kenma’s room. He let out a groan, stretched his arms and winced at the sore feeling in his back since he slept on the ground, with a single pillow and sheet. Memories of last night came back in his mind, and the unpleasant feeling that kept him awake most of the night (obviously guilt), rose again in his stomach. He couldn’t believe how he stayed silent after his best friend’s confession. Kuroo was always the talkative one of the pair and now that Kenma needed him to talk, he couldn’t say a single thing. He pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally slapping himself in the face. The only thing Kuroo could do now, was hoping his best friend would talk to him once he wakes up, and then, he would try to bring last night in a conversation. Kuroo just wanted to let Kenma know that he loves him, and he was thankful that he had enough trust in him to come out. Now, the only thing that Kuroo _shouldn’t_ do, was telling Kenma he was scared of losing him to that boyfriend, or was it really a boyfriend? Kenma only said it was a date, so maybe it wasn’t that serious. Either way, Kuroo secretly hope that he will always come first in his best friend’s life. That wasn’t selfish right? It’s only natural that two people who have been together most of their life, stay together forever. Kuroo had never let a girl get between him and his best friend and Kenma would always come first, but would Kenma do the same? 

A sudden movement coming from the bed made Kuroo jump. He quickly stood on his elbows and peeked towards the bed. Little noises and grunts came from a huge pile of blankets, signaling that Kenma was now awake. Since Kuroo knew his best friend was not a “morning person” he decided to wait a little before speaking to him. He laid back on the floor and fixed the ceiling, while keeping his ears open to any sign of life from the little ball curved in bed. Five minutes later, he heard the similar sound of the “Monster hunter” menu and that was his cue to move. Kuroo sat up, positioning one of his arms on the bed, resting his chin on his forearm and smiled at the sight in front of him. Kenma was curled up in a perfect ball, messy hair displayed on his pillow, half-lidded eyes still puffed from sleep and Kuroo could see a tiny pink tongue poking out of his mouth because Kenma was focused on his game. Like Kuroo predicted, Kenma was wearing his hoodie and the sleeves were rolled over his tiny hands. _Cute_ was the first thought that came in Kuroo’s mind. He always knew that his friend was pretty. The few times they went to parties, even if Kuroo stood out more than Kenma because of his look s , in the end, it was the smaller one that got more flirty comments and drinks from girls _and_ boys. So, with the morning light on his milky skin, showing the shy freckles on his nose and cheeks, and his eyes glowing, Kuroo thought that Kenma was not only cute, but he was really beautiful. 

Kuroo used his index and middle finger to push the PSP in Kenma’s hands, resulting in a tiny groan from the smaller one. “Good morning sleepy head”. “Morning Kuro.” Kenma paused his game, big yellow eyes slowly lifting to meet Kuroo’s grey ones. He instantly knew what his friend was about to ask, and he was the first one to move his gaze away. “Why did you sleep on the floor?” Kenma questioned. After all these years, Kuroo was still amaze by the analyzing skills of his friend. Somehow, Kenma knew that the taller one wanted to talk about yesterday, and now, he was giving him the perfect occasion to do so. 

“I just assumed that’s the right thing to do now that you have a boyfriend.” Kuroo tried to act natural, hoping that his friend wouldn’t catch on his not-so-subtle way to know if it _is_ a boyfriend. 

Kenma quickly glanced back to his game and shrugged “I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to sleep on the floor Kuro, so it’s fine.” 

Well, there was his answer. _Oh_ _how sweet of him, such a generous soul_ Kuroo thought , mentally rolling his eyes . H e knew he was reacting like a child , but he was hungry, tired, and now _very much_ aware that he is single and everyone around him is in a relationship. 

“What did you say?” Kenma asked. 

_Wait… did I say that out loud?_ _Fuck_

Kuroo got up and scratched the back of his neck “Nothing kitten, I’m going in the shower.” 

“mmmh” was the only response that left Kenma’s lips, but Kuroo could feel his piercing eyes digging holes in the back of his head, or should he say the back of his mind, as he was leaving the room. Lying to his best friend was definitely not a good idea. _I’ll_ _have to work on that_ Kuroo thought before entering the bathroom. 

When he got out of the shower, the smell of pancakes got through his nose and made his mouth water. His stomach made a deep growl and he quickly threw his clothes in the room, making his way downstairs, ready to shower Mrs Kozume with love. That woman was, by far, the best cook Kuroo has met in his life. It was really a shame that Kenma had absolutely no cooking skills. The poor boy couldn’t boil an egg and Kuroo was the one cooking whenever they were alone. But when he entered the kitchen, Mrs Kozume was nowhere to be seen. 

Kuroo loudly gasped and rubbed his eyes just to be sure he was seeing clearly. Kenma was standing in front of the counter, apron tightly wrapped around his waist, hair tied in a tiny ponytail, face covered with flour and he was pouring syrup on a plate with two perfect pancakes with whip cream and little berries on top. “Hope you’re hungry.” Kenma said, pushing the plate in front of him. Kuroo sat down and carefully took a bite, and he had to say, it was _delicious_. “So?” Kenma interrogated. “It’s really good Kenma” Kuroo answered, mouth full. Kenma seemed pleased with his answer and Kuroo could swear he saw a soft pink colour appear on his friend’s cheeks before he turned around to get himself a plate. They ate in silence, except for the moment where Kuroo asked for another serve. 

“I can’t believe your mom finally thought you how to cook” Kuroo noted while he washed the dishes and Kenma was playing a game in the livingroom. “Oh, it’s not my mom, it’s Yuuji, he really loves to cook so we always end up watching cooking shows.” Kuroo stiffened, hands floating in water and soap. He was glad that Kenma was far away from him, so he didn’t hear the little snort that came out of his throat. Kuroo was in his best friend’s life for twelve years, and all this time, the damn kid would not even stand close to an oven, but now that mister _boyfriend_ appears, Kenma is suddenly interested in cooking and learns it? He couldn’t help the weird feeling that was slowly boiling in his stomach. What was so special about that Yuuji anyway? “Cool” was the only answer he could give right now. It’s not that he was jealous or anything, he didn’t even know the guy. Kuroo was just annoyed by the fact that a lot of things seems to have change in Kenma’s life that he wasn’t aware of. He wished that Kenma would have tell him sooner about his date, or that he had a crush, or that he was suddenly interested in pancakes. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he felt a pinch on his cheek. 

“Did you hear me?” Kenma looked at him, eyebrows knit in a frown. 

“Oh, yeah, no. So-sorry kitten, wh-what did you say?” Kuroo stuttered. 

“I asked if you were busy next weekend” 

“Ah. Um n-no, I don’t think so, why?” 

“Well” Kenma paused. Kuroo turned his head to look at his friend who was now shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I was thinking that maybe I could come over to dinner… with Yuuji.” _No_ _thanks_ was what Kuroo wanted to say, but instead, he nodded and flashed his best grin. “Sure, why not, I have to meet the guy and make sure he’s good enough for my kitten” Kenma punched Kuroo and scoffed “Please don’t… and stop calling me that” “Whatever you want… kitten” Kuroo winked at Kenma and the latter left the kitchen throwing Kuroo a nice middle finger over his shoulders. 

* * *

Kuroo was exhausted when he got back home from his weekend at Kenma’s. Wearing a mask on and saying what people wanted to hear was easy for him. Kuroo was good with people, was good at reading them and was nearly perfect at pretending. But he found out he absolutely sucked at it when it comes to Kenma. After accepting his best friend’s offer, Kuroo had to put all his energy to hide his frustration and pretend he was thrilled with the upcoming encounter with mister _boyfriend_. Seriously, wasn’t three weeks of dating a little bit early to meet him? The only girl he presented to Kenma was after two months of dating, and he broke up with her like three days after. Kuroo couldn’t wait to tell Bokuto about his weekend and complain about the situation. When he arrived at the apartment, he was startled to see all the lights closed. At first, Kuroo thought that Bokuto was probably at Akaashi’s house, but then, he saw two pairs of shoes scattered in the entrance. “Bo?” Kuroo asked, tossing his shoes and turning the hallway light on. He walked in the livingroom and saw a coat on the couch, a shirt on the coffee table, and pants on the ground. 

_Oh no_. 

If the scene in front of Kuroo was not enough for him to catch on what was probably going on behind Bokuto’s closed door, the muffled “ _Fuck. Boku-ah-yes”_ did the job. Heat quickly found its way to Kuroo’s face and he stayed there, standing up in the middle of his apartment, completely agape. He knew his friends were having difficulties with “intimate moments” considering Akaashi’s parents were constantly at his house, and Kuroo’s presence at the apartment. The best thing to do when you’re a good friend, is letting the lovebirds have their moment and leave the nest for a couple of hours. But, at the same time, Kuroo is a young male, with a thing that one could call _curiosity_. He slowly moved towards his room, carefully evading the creaking spots on the floor. When he finally got in his room, he delicately closed the door and sat on his bed. He really had to pee, but his bladder would have to wait. Luckily for him (or not) his bed was on the wall that connected directly to Bokuto’s room; hence also where the headboard was. A whole minute passed before Kuroo realised he was keeping the air in his lung. He let out a long breath and wondered if the silence meant they were already done, but he also realised how wrong he was when the sound of the headboard banging on his wall in a steady rhythm came to his ears. 

For a second there, Kuroo almost changed his mind and almost picked up his headphones to cover Akaashi ‘s moans or was it Bokuto’s? Anyway, the fact is that he didn’t. Instead, he chose to listen closely to the little sounds that Kuroo figured were pants, or maybe grunts. He chuckled silently, bringing both of his hands behind his head, crossing his legs and getting comfortable on his bed. Okay, maybe that made him a huge pervert, but he truly didn’t care. Sex was sex, so it’s like listening to porn, there’s not much difference. Kuroo playfully tried to guess what was going on and who topped who. Even though he only slept with girls, he sometimes watched gay porn, so Kuroo knew “the mechanic” of sex between two guys. If he were 100% sincere, he would admit how he, every so often, jerked off watching blowjob videos. Something about pink lips stretched around the length, the hunger in the other guy’s eye and the way he seems to know exactly where to lick, when to suck harder and faster, where to put his hands. Kuroo thinks that a guy who owns a cock necessarily knows what to do with another cock. That thought alone is enough for Kuroo to get hard and the need to palm the front of his jeans to release some tension is starting to build up. And it was at this moment, two fingers on the button and two on the fly that the image came in his mind. 

_Does_ _Kenma_ _do_ _this_ _?_

_No, it can’t be_ Kuroo thought. They were dating for only three weeks and Kenma doesn’t trust people easily. But then, what about mister _boyfriend_ , what if he was extra flirty and touchy. Would Kenma let another guy touch him that way, kiss him along his jaw, his neck, his collarbone and lower? What about his nipples, is Kenma sensitive? Would he let mister _boyfriend_ nip at the tiny, erected bud? Would he like kisses trailing down his navel to the crease between his hip and thigh, would he let mister _boyfriend_ blow him? Was he a bottom? _Oh god_ Kuroo’s eyes widened. Would Kenma let another guy stretch him open? With two, maybe three fingers? Kuroo wondered what kind of sound his best friend would make. In his everyday life, Kenma has such a nice voice, soft and peaceful. Kuroo couldn’t stop his mind from thinking about soft breathless moans, needy pleads asking for more. Flushed face covered in sweat and little hips bucking up desperately seeking release. What kind of expression would Kenma make as he reaches his climax? What would he say? Fuck? Yes? I’m coming? Or maybe… Kur- 

“Kuroo?” The knock on his door was so loud and Kuroo jumped so high that he almost fell of his bed. 

“Uhhh yeah coming” he was really glad his door was locked, it would be hard to explain to Bokuto that the huge boner Kuroo had in his pants was not caused by his “couple activity”, but because he was thinking about his best friend having sex. _Seriously what the fuck Kuroo_ he thought. He shaked his head to remove the remaining of a panting Kenma from his mind and moved his dick in his pants so that his “arousal” was not too obvious. Bokuto may be a bit dumb, but Akaashi was definitely not. In fact, he was probably the second most clever person he knew after Kenma. He summed up his courage, took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Bokuto and Akaashi were cuddling on the couch, the owl man against the armrest with his legs open, and his boyfriend between it, back resting on Bokuto’s chest. Kuroo dragged himself to the couch and sat beside the couple. They both glanced at Kuroo, the latter looking everywhere and nowhere at the same time, trying to avoid the inevitable question to come. He really should have left the apartment. 

“How long have you been home Kuroo-san” Akaashi was the first one to speak up. 

“Let’s just say long enough” 

“Hey Hey Hey sorry Kuroo, I kind of forgot we were already Sunday, and I also forgot to look at the time, and also forgot to tell Akaashi you were coming back before dinner” 

“I think he gets it Bokuto-san" 

Kuroo finally faced his friend and laughed when he saw the biggest smile he had ever seen on Bokuto’s face, probably due to his pride. His love for Akaashi is litteraly pouring out of him, like a typical cheesy love movie. Keiji on the other hand is way more reserved and he was desperately trying to hide his embarrassment behind his hands. 

“I’m sorry Agaaaaashi” Bokuto whined, pressing his boyfriend deeper into his arms. 

“How’s Kenma?” Akaashi questionned 

“God I’m so glad you asked” Kuroo switched his position on the couch, facing his friends with his legs crossed under him. 

“Did you guys know he had a boyfriend?” 

“He what now?” Bokuto gasped, mouth shaped in a perfect “o”. Akaashi simply tilt his head a little, meaning he was genuinely intrigued with Kuroo’s statement. 

“He’s dating a guy from his class. He waited three weeks to tell me. He also said he was afraid of my reaction” 

“And how did you react?” 

“At first I said nothing, I was so stunned. Then I told him I was glad for him” 

“Which is not true?” Askaashi asked, clearly expecting a “of course not” from Kuroo. He knew that Akaashi likes Kenma and sometimes becomes a little bit too protective over his best friend. 

“I am happy for him” 

“Then what’s wrong? Because you look like something is bothering you” It was Bokuto’s turn to ask. 

“I don’t want him to get hurt that’s all. High school boys can be pretty stupid you know? And we still live in Japan, so for him to come out openly like that must be a pretty huge and stressful step. Oh, and he’s also coming over with him next weekend” 

“He’ll be fine Kuroo.” 

“Yeah I know, I just don’t want to lose him. It’s hard enough to see each other with school and volleyball and everything. But now that he’s in a relationship, I’m scared I won’t see him at all” 

Akaashi turned his head to face his boyfriend, they both stared for what felt like an eternity. Kuroo hated when they spoke without words like Kenma and him usually do. Then Bokuto nodded and Akaashi moved back to look at Kuroo. 

“What?” He asked. 

“You knew this moment would come one day right? Kenma can’t be alone forever Kuroo” 

“I know that, I just thought it would come later, like a lot later.” Kuroo sighed and crossed his arms on his chest. “Will you be there Saturday?” 

“Sorry bro, we have a family dinner with Akaashi’s parents” 

“What? I don’t wanna be alone with them, I’m really not into thirdweeling” Kuroo pouted and looked at his friend with big puppy eyes. 

“We can’t Kuroo-san" Akaashi responded. 

“Fine I see how it is guys, thanks for the support. I’ll find myself a date then” Kuroo put his arms in the air in defeat. 

He thought he could ask the girl from his class he hooked up with last month. They texted each other from time to time and she seemed to like him enough to accept. Kuroo took his phone, looked through his contact and typed a quick message, hoping she would say yes. 

* * *

It has been an interminable week for Kuroo. He couldn’t get himself to listen in class, he even burned himself in chemistry because his focus was off. His mind has been wandering between two problems. First, his sudden interest in Kenma’s sexuality and second, the upcoming and undeniably frightening dinner. His approach on the first problem was simple. Kuroo came to the conclusion that he’s been really horny lately, it’s been a long time since he had sex and with his schedule, pleasing himself was a luxury. He also thought that after twelve years of friendship, it has to be common to be curious about this aspect in his best friend’s life. Kuroo has always been a curious person, so that must be it, that _has_ to be it. For the second problem, Kuroo had convinced the girl from his class to attend the dinner with him. At least now he wouldn’t be the third wheel and maybe she could even stay the night. Gaby-chan was a pretty girl. She also was a foreigner student from America. Her family moved to Japan this year because of her dad’s job. She was small, funny, smart and she has beautiful hazel eyes with long dark brown and curly hair. 

For the dinner, Kuroo decided to cook curry. So, two hours and a messy kitchen later, everything was finally ready. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. He opted for classy cobalt jeans with a black sweater. Then, he miserably tried to tame his hair, but his usual unruly bedhead simply didn’t cooperate. The next thing he knew, it was already 18h30 and the front door bell was ringing. He went to open the door and welcomed his date. 

“Hello Kuroo-san" She said. 

“Hello Gaby-chan, thanks for coming” 

“Thank you for the invitation” 

“My pleasure” Kuroo smiled to her and moved aside to let her in. She was wearing a cute black dress with white converse. Her makeup was light and her hair was tied up in a nice ponytail. She removed her shoes and walked in. Kuroo led her to the kitchen and she took a place at the table, she seemed really nervous, eyes scrutinizing the kitchen. “It smells nice” she politely said. 

“Thank you, I cooked everything myself. I hope you like curry.” 

“I do” 

“Good. Want something to drink” 

“Water is fine thank you” 

Kuroo served her a glass of water and took his seat. He felt like the whole situation was awkward and he wondered if she could feel how nervous he was. The last time they met was not really for the purpose of “romanticism” and Kuroo began to think that inviting her was maybe not a good idea. How he wished for Bokuto to be here right now. His thought was interrupted when the front door bell rang again. He got up so promptly that the poor girl jumped from her seat. Kuroo got the front door but didn’t move. He froze with the doorhandle in his hand. His fingers were clamping so hard that his knuckles started to get white. The second ring sounded loud in his ear. 

_Alright Kuroo, here we go_. 

The first thing that hit him when he opened the door was Kenma. Kuroo was so used to see his best friend with hoodies way too large for his frame and big sweat pants that could fit on the famous thighs of Sawamura, Karasuno’s last captain. But Kuroo was definitely not use to see Kenma like this. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans that complimented his thin legs with black Dr Martens, a red sweater (miraculously his size) with a jean coat and his hair was tied up in a messy bun so his face was clear and his catlike eyes were mesmerizing. 

_Damn he looks so good_

Kuroo’s eyes slowly drifted to Kenma’s left and there he was, mister _boyfriend_. He was tall, really tall, even more than him. He had black messy hair with a side bang. His eyes were dark and his jaw was sharp. He had a pretty muscular built with broad shoulders and a great posture. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and a black pair of jeans with holes on the knees. Kuroo hated to admit it, but he was an attractive man. He also thought the guy looked kind of familiar, until he realised it was because Yuuji Tsubaki and him were almost the same. Kuroo was actually observing another version of himself. 

“Kuro?” Kenma was staring at him with an incredulous look and his lips pursed. 

“Hi guys, come in” Once again, Kuroo stepped aside to let the others come in. They both removed their shoes and moved around to face Kuroo. 

“Hello Kuroo-senpai, I’m really glad to finally meet you, Ken talks a lot about you” Yuuji said, raising his hand up to give Kuroo a shake with a huge smile revealing two little dimples. 

“Nice to meet you too Yuuji-kun, I'm sure _Ken_ has a lot to say” 

Kuroo shook his hand and gave him his best eat-shit-grin. _Nicknames already I see._

Kenma sent him a frozen glare, eyes narrowed and Kuroo could see his best friend slightly shaking his head in disapproval. Kuroo knew instantly what he wanted to say and could even hear the warning in his head “Watch your mouth Kuro”. He honestly wanted to behave for his best friend, but he couldn’t help it. To say that he likes to nag people would be an understatement. Since it was easy for Kuroo to read people, he could always get under their skin and pinpoint weaknesses. Usually, Kuroo would use his “talent” to get the best out of them and not the other way around. But strangely, tonight, he didn’t feel like it. _I will definitely hear about this;_ _Kenma 1; Kuroo 0_ he thought. 

“He only said good things I promise” Yuuji winked at him. Kuroo thought that he didn’t seem to catch on his intention, or at least he pretended not to. _Clever guy I see._ They started to walk towards the kitchen, Kenma was in front since he knew his way around the apartment, but he stopped at the door frame. Kuroo realised he never told him about his date. _Kenma 2; Kuroo 0, Fuck_. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I invited Gaby-chan" 

The girl stood up and shyly presented herself to the others. They sat down at the table in silence after Kuroo served all the plates along with glasses of water. Kenma and his boyfriend were on one side, Kuroo and his date on the other. The tension around the table was tangible. Kuroo could hear his date shift in her seat in discomfort. Kenma’s boyfriend was tapping his fingers on his glass and Kenma was playing a game on his phone. Some may think that it was a rude habit of him, but Kuroo knew that’s his way of escaping an awkward situation. He had to do something to change the mood. 

“So Yuuji-kun, tell me, how did you too meet” Kuroo didn’t really want to know their cute love story, but at least it would fill the silence and perhaps he could gain a point or two. 

Yuuji looked up at Kuroo, soft blush on his cheeks and smiled. “Oh well, I was the one to approach him in class. He was always sitting at the back, playing on his phone or listening to music and I thought he looked cute. I tried to think of a way to talk to him, you know how shy he is” 

“Oh I know” Kuroo smirked. 

“So, this one day, I slide a note on his desk with my name on it and I told him the game he played seemed fun. Then we just sort of started talking everyday.” 

“How bold of you” Kuroo replied with his hand on his chin. Even though Yuuji found his remark funny and laughed, he heard the little gasp coming from his date on his left and felt Kenma’s slight kick on his tibia. 

“I know right?” Yuuji winked again. 

_Oh_ _now he’s asking for it._

_“_ And after that it happened pretty fast, he came to see me play. I don’t know if Ken told you, but I'm in a band. I play drums. Then I asked him out, and here we are.” 

“Actually, no he never told me that. In fact, he never told me anything about you really” 

“Our Kenma is so reserved, that’s why I like him” Yuuji’s smile was huge and brilliant. Then his arm traveled around Kenma and he slowly gave a kiss on his cheek. The latter was almost as red as his sweater. 

Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat. 

It was the first time ever he witnessed another person being this close to Kenma. Of course, his parents don’t count. Lev tried oh so many times to hug Kenma and his best friend would always graciously avoid the giant, or hit him. Then Yaku and Kai were his senpai, therefore they could pat him on the back as well as the other members of Nekoma. As a matter of fact, the only person that could hug Kenma was Hinata. But Shoyou is Shoyou, so that doesn’t count either. 

Kuroo felt a pain in his hands when he realized his fingers were curled in fists. Anybody who knows Kenma also knows he hates public affection. Thus, the only thing Kuroo could conclude, was that this guy was doing it on purpose and it pissed him off. But before Kuroo could even reply, Yuuji spoke again. 

“What about you two? Are you guys dating or?” 

Kuroo looked at his date and truly felt sorry. The poor girl was a million shades of pink and when she met Kuroo’s eyes, he could tell how much she wanted to leave. He couldn’t even blame her, because he also assuredly wanted to run away very far. 

“Not really” she softly replied. “We’re goods friends” Kuroo added. 

Kenma lifted his eyes from his phone and searched for Kuroo’s. When they met, Kuroo noticed what he was searching on his face. The truth. Kenma can always tell when he’s lying and Kuroo felt a small shiver on his spine. _Jesus was that dinner a bad idea_. 

“I-I need to go; I have to work tomorrow morning. Thank you for the dinner Kuroo-san. Kenma-san, Yuuji-san” the girl stood up and bow. She left the kitchen and Kuroo followed her in silence. She put her shoes on and took her purse. She opened the door and took a step out. But then, she turned around and faced Kuroo. 

“I’m not stupid you know.” Kuroo jerked at the sudden confidence in her voice. “I don’t know what is going on between you and Kenma, but you guys seriously need to talk”. And then she was gone. 

When he came back to the kitchen, Kenma and his boyfriend were also standing up. Kenma looked absolutely and utterly mad and Yuuji was wearing an ever more eat-shit grin than his. 

“Well, it was truly fun Kuroo-senpai, but we should also leave now if we want to get home before night” Yuuji said while getting hold of Kenma’s hand and guiding him through the hall. 

“Yeah sure” 

Kuroo watched them get dress without a word, shoulders and arms hanging in defeat. How did he manage to not only to piss off Kenma, but his date too, and even worst then that, he definitely has left mister _boyfriend_ get under his skin. He reacted way too snarky and he lost count of all the points he lost. Right now, it’s probably something like _Kenma 25; Kuroo fucking 0_. Just to prove his point, Kenma spoke with his irritated voice that is usually not meant for Kuroo. 

“Thanks for the food Kuro” 

“Yes, thanks a lot Kuroo-senpai, see you around” 

“No problem, be careful on the way home” Kuroo finally looked up to face Kenma but he couldn’t, because the door was already close. 

Kuroo felt his stomach turning and was suddenly nauseous. Too lazy and mad to care about the chaotic kitchen, he went to his bedroom and let himself fall on the bed. Tonight, was a complete disaster and he was the only one to blame. He grabbed his pillow and let out a huge groan. He will have to make it up to Kenma somehow. _A new game will probably not be enough this time dumbass_. Kuroo took his phone out and typed a message. 

21h13 

**To Kitten**

I’m sorry Kenma. 

He put his phone back on the nightstand and stared at the ceiling until he felt asleep, too exhausted to hear his phone buzzing an hour later. 

22h25 

**From Kitten**

We need to talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my best friend is a huge Kuroo simp, I decided to include her in my story, and i'm sure you guessed that her name is Gabrielle :D  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to upload the next one soon.


	3. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D
> 
> Here's the new chapter. 
> 
> There's a little bit of spice again in this chapter, so I added tags for that. 
> 
> For the next chapter, I'll write from Kenma's perspective. Hope you guys enjoy!!

“Kuroo...bro...” Bokuto’s voice was muffled by the pillows on each side of Kuroo’s face. “Comon Kuroo wake up, the kitchen looks like a dump and you still have your clothes on” 

Bokuto grabbed his friend by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. The only response from Kuroo was a groan and the owl man raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened or will I have to force the answer out of you huh?” Bokuto tried to remove a pillow but was slaped by the raven-hair man. “Ok then, but remember that you chose this”. The next thing Kuroo felt was the bed shifting under the weight of the 6 foot 1 owl. Bokuto got on the bed, his feet on each side of Kuroo and started jumping up and down like a toddler.

“Ok enough Bo you’ll break the bed” Kuroo snaped. 

“Fine, but get up, because we have a practice this morning in case you forgot and you still need to clean up your mess”. Bokuto said, flicking Kuroo’s ear. Then he got off the bed and left the room.

Kuroo slowly sat in his bed and cracked his neck. He didn’t know what time it was or how long he slept for. As a matter of fact, he didn’t know how he could even sleep with all the things that were going on in his head. He then remembered the last text he sent to Kenma the night before, so he took his phone on his nightstand and nevoursly look through his messages. He saw the one Bokuto left, asking how the dinner went and one from a teammate talking about today’s practice.

His heartbeat started to race when he read the last message from Kenma. Without a second thought, his finger moved to press on the green icon and he placed the phone on his ear, eyes staring at the wall in front of him. He didn’t really know what he wanted to say, but he knew he needed to apologize for the way he acted. He passed a hand trough his hair and gulped. 

One ring

Two ring

Three ring

Four ring 

Kuroo removed the phone from his ear in defeat when he heard the line connect. 

“Kuro”

_ Yup, he’s mad _ .

“Hey Kenma, h-how are you?” Kuroo heard tossing and turning noises, meaning Kenma was probably still in bed. He looked at the time on his clock and realised it was only 9 AM. “Did I wake you up kitten, I'm sorry I did not see the time before calling you, I Just saw your message and decided to call” 

There was a pause on the other side of the line, he could hear Kenma’s breathing and the static noises from the call. Kuroo opted for silence. Despite the fact that Kenma was praticly never mad at him, he experienced his behaviour with other people a couple times, hence he knew that pushing him to answer would have the opposite effect. Kenma was the type of person that needs to think before speaking. He never speaks for nothing, saying it’s a waste of time and breath. Then he heard Kenma sigh before he spoke.

“It’s fine Kuro. Can you tell me what that was about yersterday” 

“I’m sorry Kenma” 

“I know you’re sorry Kuro, but that’s not what I asked”

Kuroo choked on his own air, hand fidgeting with his shirt. He got up and started walking in circle in his room. What can he possibly respond to that? Kuroo doesn’t know himself what his whole act was about. Yuuji seems like a brilliant guy and looks like he cares a lot about Kenma. They have a lot in common and they must be happy. At the same time, he was pretty arrogant and acted like Kenma was  _ his _ , always touching him and looking at him from head to toe like he wants to eat him or something.  _ You’re one to talk Tetsurou, you thought about how he would have sex.  _ Kuroo wondered if he wasn’t a little bit too possessive of his best friend. It’s always been the two of them and Kenma would always come to him at the end of the day, except now, he would go to his boyfriend. Kuroo cleared his throat, closed his eyes and decided to come clean to Kenma. 

  
“I guess I was a bit jealous”

_ Silence _

_ “ _ Kenma?” 

“Jealous of what Kuro”

Kuroo felt the heat rise from the back of his neck. To think about it is one thing, but to say it outloud is another. 

“Your boyfriend. We barely see eachother and maybe I kind of see him like a  threat to our friendship” There was another pause. Kuroo could hear Kenma breathe a little bit faster through the phone. It was hard to tell for sure with his own heartbeat that was thumping in his ears. 

“You’re still my best friend Kuro. Nobody can change that you know.” His voice was soft again, almost shy. Kuroo felt relieved. 

“I know...Is he mad at me?”

“No, he doesn’t know you, so your bitchy attitude didn’t get to him.... yet”

“KYAANNMA.” Kuroo chuckled, if he was making jokes, it was a good sign. “I won’t do it again I promise. I have to go, you should go back to sleep, I’m sure you played games until 3 this morning.” 

“I did not....I stopped at 2”

Kuroo let out his hyena laugh. “I know you so well don’t I?” 

“You do not” 

“Do too”

“Do not”

“Do too” 

“Not”

“Too. Sleep well Kitten, talk to you later” 

“Bye Kuro” 

Kuroo ended the call and put the phone in his pocket. 

When he left his room, he found Bokuto in the kitchen, cleaning the plates in the sink and humming a song. The smell of fresh coffee came to Kuroo’s nose. He thought he was very lucky to have Bokuto in his life. The two of them became close friends in high school and when he learned that the owl man chose the same college as him, he immediately offered to be his roomate. Even though Bokuto was really loud, his emotions were a constant rollercoaster and his energy level was more close to a tornado thant a human being, he was glad to live with him, because Bokuto’s joy was contagious and he always knows what to do to make everyone around him smile. For Kuroo, nothing more simple than a fresh pot of coffee in the morning to make him happy. 

“HEY HEY HEY, there he is, our sleeping beauty” Bokuto turned aroud to smile at his friend and leaned on the counter. 

“I could have done the dishes Bo, but thanks, and for the coffee too” Kuroo served himself a cup of coffee in his favorite mug, the one with two small cats printed on it. It was a gift from Kenma when he was fourteen and Kuroo hasn’t drank his morning drinks in another mug since. 

“No problem Kuroo, we need to hurry for practice, so drink up, have a shower, and we’ll talk on our way to the gym” 

“Roger captain” Kuroo drank his coffee in one gulp, put the empty mug down in the sink, ruffled the two toned hair of his friend and made his way to the bathroom to take his shower. He then changed in his college tracksuit, took his shoes and filled his bottle with water. Kuroo quiclky met his friend at the entrance, gym bag across his chest, and they left for the gym. 

They started their walk towards the campus. It was early july already, so the weather was warm. The both of them were walking in a nice silence. Bokuto was still humming a song and Kuroo was lost in his mind. He couldn’t wait until summer vacation, so he could go back to Nerima and visit his old friends. He also missed his dad a lot and he wondered if he would stay at his own house or at the Kozume’s. Now that Kenma was in a relationship, would it still be appropriate to stay at his house? It’s been a tradition for a long time now. Every summer, Kuroo would stay a whole week with Kenma and the both of them would go to gaming conventions or the summer festival, they would stay up all night playing games or simply talking. 

“You never answered me Kuroo” Bokuto interrupted his friend’s thoughts with his question. “How was the dinner” 

“Not so good Bo, you should have seen the guy, always smirking and-”

“You mean just like you?” Bokuto responded with all the innocence in the world, but Kuroo couldn’t help but winced at his comment.

“Maybe we have some similiarities, but I'm way more good looking than him”

“But he’s a drummer, that’s so cool” Bokuto sounded excited and was pretending to play drums in the air. 

“Okay yeah he’s a musician but that doesn’t mean that- wait - how did you know that?” 

“Oh Akaashi texted Kenma for his name and we stalked him on Facebook” He looked at Kuroo and smiled proudly, crossing his arms over his chest. Kuroo couldn’t help but chuckle. The image of Bokuto and Akaashi going trough Yuuji’s account and commenting all of his photos was funny. “So ? What do you guys think?” 

“Well....” Bokuto paused with a finger on his chin. “Don’t you think he looks exaclty like you? Physically I mean”

“Huh? Maybe a little yeah, what about it?” 

“Well, don’t you find it odd?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at the owl man. “Odd?” 

“Akaashi thinks that maybe it’s not a coincidence.... maybe Kenma likes him  _ because _ he looks like you, did you ever thought about that?” 

Kuroo stopped walking, his eyes grew bigger and he licked his lips that were suddently very dry. “What do you mean Bo?” That was a rhetorical question, of course he knew what his friend meant, but why didn’t he think of that by himself before?

“All I’m saying, is that you’re best friend is gay, and you’re not. And suddently, he finds a boyfriend that is a litteral copy of you, but with two baguettes” Bokuto brought his hands in the air again, hiting on an invisible drum in front of him.

“Yahoo! Tetsu-chan, Kou-chan" 

Kuroo and Bokuto jumped at the sudden voice that came right behind them. Tooru Oikawa was running towards them, waving his hand with a huge smile on his face.

The former setter of Aoba Joshai was attending the same college as Kuroo and Bokuto. They knew him from Karasuno and the amount of sport magazines where the famous setter appeared in, but they only met at the first tryout for their team. Kuroo immediately liked him and his bubbly personnality. Not only Tooru Oikawa was funny and symphatetic, but he was also an excellent volleyball player, his technique was amazing and his sets were always well calculated. Even if Kuroo prefered Kenma as a setter because of their strong connection, nonetheless, he had to admit that Oikawa’s sets were really easy to hit and he always brought the best out of all his teammates. Bokuto was less a fan of Oikawa, the only reason being that the owl man’s goal was to be the next captain of their team, goal that was also share with the setter. 

“Hey Oikawa” Both Kuroo and Bokuto greeted Oikawa, the latter who was already in his gym clothes drenched in sweat. Like everything in his life, Tooru was constantly giving his 110%. Kuroo guessed that the guy was probably already training his sets and services before all of the others came around. The setter was invested in the team and would do anything to prove his worth since he didn’t get to nationals, not that it was a necessity, because everybody would agree that he  _ was _ one of the best setters. 

“Oh god Tetsu-chan you look awful what happened last night?” Oikawa giggled and poked Kuroo’s nose with his long and thin finger. 

“He had a  _ rooster _ fight” Bokuto replied and Kuroo punched him in his side in response. 

Oikawa laughed and wiggled his eyebrows .“Tetsu-chan in a fight for dominance? now I really want to know everything” 

“Later Oikawa, we need to get to practice before coach kills the three of us” 

Kuroo waved a hand in the air to chase the grin on their faces. He was sure he could hear Oikawa and Bokuto whispering behind him, but he decided not to pay attention and entered the gym. 

The college’s gym was way bigger than Nekoma’s. Highschool gyms usually have space for only one net, but this one had enough room for 4. The walls were high with flags of all the sports team of the school and at the front of the gym stand an immense stage.

The rest of their team was practicing services and spikes. The two libero’s were receiving from the wing spikers and the coaches were discussing around the club’s board. 

The sound of shoes and balls violently smashing on the floor made Kuroo happy. He was really glad to still be playing volleyball even though he was pretty sure he wouldn’t try to play professionnaly like Oikawa and Bokuto. Not that he didn’t have the talent to be a professionnal middle blocker, on the contrary, the coaches were always complimenting his skills and Kuroo was training hard to have a regular place on the team. The fact is that Kuroo liked to study more and wanted to pursue in chemistry. The crazy life of an international athlete was a bit too much for him and he wanted to settle soon, find a job, a significant other and start his “adult life” which to him, was a difficult thing to do as a professionnal volleyball player. 

The three boys removed their outdoor shoes, put their gym shoes on and joined the others. Oikawa being Oikawa was already bossing the others around and splitting the team in half to prepare for their practice match.They quickly took their place, Bokuto on the same side as Oikawa and Kuroo on the other side.

“You’ll have to focus Tetsu-chan, I can hear you think from here” Oikawa said, throwing a peace sign in the air and poking his tongue out while Bokuto winked at him and laughed.

“Shut up. Both of you.” 

“How rude Tetsu-chan, you are worse than Iwa-chan sometimes” The pout on Oikawa’s face made Kuroo grinned and he set himself in front of the net.

The match began, but unfortunately for Kuroo, it was going too fast and his mind kept drifting away, more specifically to a certain house back in Nerima. He was totally off beat and was letting almost all of the spikes go right trough him. The other members of his team began to wonder where his “catlike” agility went. Kuroo kept replaying what Bokuto said earlier in his head and it didn’t help to have both the owl man and the pretty face looking right back at him with tiny smiles. He receveid many comments on his play from the others, especially Oikawa who got to do way too much setter dump that Kuroo didn’t even care to catch. Maybe coming to practice was not a good idea. 

After the first set, Kuroo heard his coach calling him and he knew he would be benched for the other set. He truly didn’t care, because that would give him an opportunity to think about the situation. He threw himself on the bench and let out an exasperated sigh. His coach patted him on the shoulder and Kuroo felt the same fizzy feeling in his stomach that seems to have establish on a daily basis lately.

What if it was true? What if Kenma was looking for a guy like him. That would be a great thing, a good thing, even  _ flattering _ . Kuroo was one of the only person that Kenma would consider close to him, therefore, it wouldn’t be that weird for him to search the same characteristics of their relationship in a more romantic way. Kuroo is not afraid to admit that he was looking for the exact same thing in a girl, short, cute and shy, but at the same time, straightforward and clever. A girl who could be distant, do her own thing, have her own life, but would also be clingy in her own way, just like Kenma does. 

Kuroo heard the whistle signaling the end of the match and saw all the players spreading in the gym, some of them  wiping the sweat off their face, some drinking out of their bottle. Bokuto and Oikawa sat on each side of him. They smelled awful and Kuroo pinched his nose in disgust. 

“Well well well, I knew something was wrong with you Tetsu-chan, but being benched? That must have been one hell of a rooster fight you had” Oikawa grinned and took a sip of his bottle. 

“Sure was, because he won’t even talk to me about it” Bokuto pouted at Kuroo and the latter snorted at him, rolling his eyes.

“Fine I’ll tell you all of it Sherlock Holmes and Watson” 

“Ouuh can I be Sherlock Holmes?” 

“No way Kou-chan, I’m the genius here, you’re definitely Watson” 

Bokuto gasped and threw his towel at the setter. “But I want to be Sherlock” 

“In your dreams” Oikawa pulled his tongue out again.  _ Jesus that guy can’t keep his damn tongue in his mouth _ Kuroo thought shaking his head in discouragement. One kid was enough on the team, now he was stuck with two. 

“Enough you two, you’re hurting my cephalees” Kuroo got up and walked towards the exit, followed by Bokuto and Oikawa who were still bickering. 

The three of them got to a little café on the campus and sat at a round table close to the window. Kuroo liked this place and went there a lot to study. Since he was a regular, the waitress came by fast to take their order. 

Kuroo asked for a black coffee, Bokuto for a hot chocolate with marshmallow and Oikawa ordred a caramel ice latte and the setter was openly flirting and winking at the waitress who responded with giggles. When she came back with their drinks, she gave Oikawa flirtarious looks and left rolling her hips.

“Oikawa-san?” Bokuto asked

“Yes Kou-chan?” 

“Were you flirting with the waitress just now?” 

Kuroo laughed hard and Oikawa chuckled flipping his hair and flashing his white shining teeth. “I certainly was”

“But are you not dating Iwaizumi-kun?” 

“I am, why?” 

Kuroo was stunned and waved a hand in the air. “Wait a minute, you’re dating Iwaizumi?” He asked, raising both of his eyebrows so high they got lost in the root of his bedhead. 

“Mmh mmh” Oikawa hummed with the straw in his mouth. “ For.... almost 4 months now” 

“What the fuck? Isn’t he your childhood best friend?” Kuroo sounded mad, but on the inside,he felt kind of annoyed. Why was he always the last one to learn these things? 

“He is and that’s the whole point Kuroo. We’ve been so close for so long, but I kept having girlfriends after girlfriends and none of them came close to understand me and love me like Iwa-chan does. The real question here is how did you and Pudding-chan are still only friends? Don’t tell me your little outburst yesterday was not about you being jealous” 

“It’s not like that between us, he’s my best friend” 

“So is Iwa-chan” Oiwaka shrugged and sipped on his drink. 

“And does your precious Iwa knows you flirt with waitresses?” 

Kuroo grinned and took a sip of his coffee fixing Oikawa in the eyes, the latter maintained his gaze and leaned on his elbows, cupping his face with his hands, while Bokuto’s head was going back and forth between the two of them. Even though Oikawa and him were often arguing, it was always light compare to Kuroo and Oikawa. They usually get along pretty well, but sometimes, especially when they disagree on something, they would wait in silence until one of them speaks and admits his defeat. 

This time, it was Kuroo’s turn to win.

“He does, and he loves it” Oikawa slowly sat back on his chair while drawing little circles in the ice on his glass.

“If you say so” Kuroo tsked rolling his eyes.

“I do say so Tetsu-chan and now, why don’t you tell us from the beginning what happendend with Pudding-chan's boyfriend?” 

“YESSS Kuroo please?” Bokuto was now looking at Kuroo with his big yellow owlish eyes and he sighs, wondering how he ended up friends with those two. So, to make them happy, Kuroo passed the next hour explaining in details what happened the day before. 

* * *

Two weeks has passed since the events with Kenma and Kuroo appreciated the boy’s efforts to maintain their friendship and please him. Since their last talk where he admitted being jealous of his boyfriend, Kenma texted more than usual, he would call Kuroo first and he even sent him a plan for the summer holidays with activities, dates, time, even prices, it was a whole precise chart and Kuroo was waiting for his last exam with excitement. 

So when the phone rang that night, he wasn’t surprise to see Kenma’s name and picture on his screen. But what he didn’t expect was the subject of the conversation. 

Kuroo was studying for his exam when he heard the special ringtone specifically chosen for Kenma. “Yellow” from Coldplay was probably  _ cliché _ , but it reminded him the big and yellow catlike eyes that he likes so much. He dropped his pen on his desk and layed back on his chair, he took his phone and answered with a grin on his face. 

“Gooood evening kitten” 

“Hi Kuro” 

Kenma’s voice was weird, rather soft, nothing suriprising there, but it was different.  _ Tired? _ Kuroo thought. No that wasn’t it and it was only 10PM, thus it was impossible he would already be tired and his voice was more shaky, more hesitant.  _ Anxious perhaps? _

“Are you ok?” 

“Yes” 

There was an unfamiliar silence on the line. Kuroo waited to see if he could hear the sound of a game in the background that would explain why Kenma wasn’t answering. It wouldn’t be new for the smaller one to call Kuroo while playing games. Kuroo would patiently wait for him to pay attention and he would keep on doing whatever he was doing.

Except there was no sound, only a shallow breath and maybe the constant chattering of Kuroo’s own voice in his head. 

Just when Kuroo was about to speak again, ask him what was going on and what was on his mind, he was cut by Kenma’s voice.

“Can I talk to you about something?” 

“Of course kitten, anything.” Kuroo tried to sound reassuring, but his throat was dry and his voice was hoarse.  _ Why am I so on edge with him lately  _ he thought. 

“It’s kind of.... embarassing” 

“Whatever you did Kenma, I’m sure it can’t be that bad” 

“Well that’s kind of the problem here, I didn’t do anything  _ yet” _

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, leg twitching against the chair. Kenma was being awfully mysterious and even if Kuroo considered himself like a bright guy, he had  _ no clue _ what his friend was trying to say. 

“I’m not sure I get what you mean but please continue” 

Kenma let out a long sigh, but it wasn’t an irritated one, in fact, Kuroo thought he sounded scared. 

“I know you have experience.....”bedroom speaking”” The last part of his sentence was so low that Kuroo didn’t catch it. 

“Experience in what kitten?” 

_ Silence _

_ “ _ In  _ this _ kind of relationship” 

“OH you mean sex Kenma?” Kuroo felt a huge laugh rise up from his belly to his throat but managed to let out a simple snicker. 

“Don’t be vulgar Kuro” 

Even with the distance, he could feel Kenma stiffened in his bed and could see the little pout on his face, cheeks puffed and red. “I’m sorry Kenma and yes I am kind of familiar with the subject, but why do you ask, are you curious about my intimacy mmmmh?” Kuroo had a huge grin on. 

“Shut up Kuro. That was a bad idea, I'm hanging up good nigh-”

“No Kenma wait I'm really really sorry, I’ll stop making jokes I swear” 

Kenma sighed again “I’m serious Kuro, one more comment like that and I’ll ask Yaku-san" 

Kuroo gasped loudly “Don’t you dare” He heard Kenma chuckle on the phone. “Please go on, I'm listening” 

“Ok so um... how was your first time?, I mean, I know you arleady told me that but, how did you  _ know _ you were ready?” 

Kuroo felt his throat tighten and his palms were suddently covered in sweat. He started to nibble at his lower lip and switch the phone from his right ear to his left. Was Kenma really thinking what he was thinking? Kuroo had to be careful with his answer, because one misstep and he could lose his friend’s trust, especially on that subject. 

“Well.. I guess I just felt good with the girl, and then one thing led to another and it just... happened you know? But it’s ok to take your time Kenma. You don’t have to feel pressure or anything, when you’ll be ready I think you’ll know. And it doesn’t mean that you have to go  _ all the way _ either. There are... things you can do”

“I’m not a kid Kuro I know how these things work” Kenma responded, then he suddently  l et his shyness slip, responding to Kuroo with a severe tone. “And I’ll let you know I may not have went  _ all the way _ , but I did....things” 

Kuroo took a sharp breath and swallowed nothing. 

“Like?” Kuroo barely recognized his own voice. It was more high-pitched than usual and the sweat on his hands was now on his whole body. His shirt was sticking on his chest and he kept fidgeting on his seat. He kind of regretted answering his phone. 

_ Please don’t say it _ . 

“Yeah. You know... hands and...mouth and everything” 

_ Jesus _

_ “ _ And how was it?” Kuroo slapped himself, why he kept asking questions? His mind wanted to stop, to hang up, to burn his phone and never speak about that again, because he was guilty, he doesn’t want to know because he doesn’t want the “image” that will come with the answer. Then why the fuck his mouth kept on talking on it’s own? Maybe Kenma would be too shy to answer and they could drop it and talk about something else, anything else but then Kenma spoke again. 

“Hand or mouth? Because I liked one more than the other” 

“Y-You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to” 

“It’s ok I don’t care”

How could he sound so normal right now? Kenma never talked about these kind of things. Kuroo knew his friend was jerking off, because all boys do, but he would never talk about it, so why was he ok with talking about him jerking off and blowing another guy or by another guy? 

“I like mouth better”

_ Fuck.  _

_ “ _ Giving or receiving?” 

_ Silence _

Kuroo leaned over on his desk and realised he stopped breathing when his chest started to burn. His heart was beating fast and he kept licking his lips over and over again. 

“Giving” 

And with that simple word, Kuroo’s brain stopped functionning. He swallowed hard and felt the blood leave his face. The only problem was the new destination of his blood. Kuroo looked down and his face flushed a bright red. He was hard, like,  _ really hard _ . 

“Kuro?” Kenma questionned

“Yeah um. I’m here” 

“We can talk about something else if it disgust you” Kenma sounded sad and Kuroo had to contain himself for not yelling. God if only he knew that disgust was the last thing he felt. 

“Kenma no that’s absolutely not true, I was waiting for you to continue” 

“Oh.. Ok. Then yeah.. I kind of.. really enjoy doing these things, but I just don’t see myself doing  _ that _ , I’m fine with how things are right now.”

“It’s totally ok to feel like that kitten, you can take your time” 

“Besides, we kind of do it often, and like anywhere. At first I thought it was dirty, but I enjoy it now.”

_ Fuck. Fuck. Triple fuck.  _

Kuroo felt his cock twitch in response, his briefs were getting thigther every seconds. The first image that came in his mind was Kenma sucking a cock in Nekoma’s lockeroom, his tiny mouth stretched and drooling all over the head, eyes wattering with an absolute fucked expression. Kuroo’s hand was now hovering above his crotch and the tiniest contact sent a shock through his whole body. Kuroo had to bite his lips to prevent a groan to escape.  _ Kuroo you need to stop now _ .

“That Yuuji is a lucky man” he said, desperately trying to sound cool and relax. 

“Not funny Kuro. I have to go though, I have a stream in 5 minutes. Thanks for tonight and see you next week.”

“No problem Kenma. Good night. 

“Night Kuro” 

Kuroo threw his phone on the bed and leaned back on his chair, groaning and pressing his palms over his eyes. He needed a shower. Cold and  _ now _ . He jumped out of his seat and gathered his clothes for the night, leaving his room and praying he wouldn’t come across Bokuto on his way out, not with a huge boner in his pants caused by Kenma  _ again _ . Once in the bathroom, Kuroo started the shower, removed his clothes and hopped in, hoping the cold water would somehow bring the blood back to his brain. 

Kuroo brought one arm to the wall to stabilize himself, letting his forehead drop on it. Small and rapid breaths were escaping his lips. He waited, and waited, and waited, but his cock was still hard, the tip was red in anticipation and Kuroo had to resiliate, he needed to cum. 

He did try to fight his mind and think about a girl, but he failed miserably. He simply couldn’t stop his imagination. The single thought of Kenma on his knees, begging with his mouth open, tongue lolling out and eyes filled with lust was probably enough to make him cum there and then.  _ Shit.  _ His hand moved slowly, starting with a light stroke from the base of his length to the head that was already shining with a pearl of precum. He moaned soflty, body filled with goosebumps. 

At this point, Kuroo just gave in, head filled with pictures of Kenma between his legs, humming around his cock sending waves of pleasure. He would burry his hands in Kenma’s hair, teasingly tugging at it and prasing him. He would love to see his head bobbing up and down, saliva drooling all over his chin while two little pale fingers would find their way behind his back, gently pressing at his entrance. He would moan around him, and Kuroo would know exactly what Kenma wants. Cupping his cute little face with both of his hands, fucking his pretty mouth, thrusting in and out until the tip of his cock hits the back of the throat, ‘causing Kenma’s eyes to roll back inside his head. And god what Kuroo would give right now to hear him choke on his length and moan  _ his _ name.

_ "Fuck Kenma"  _

Kuroo started to stroke faster, hips thrusting up in his hand and deep groans bubbling at the back of his throat because he wanted more. He wanted to  _ touch _ him,  _ taste  _ him. He knew he was being possessive, but the fact that Kenma was still a virgin made Kuroo want to  _ claim  _ him. He should be the one taking the most personnal thing from Kenma. He was now panting loudly and litteraly fucking his fist, spreading precum all over the head with his tumb, along with the water from the shower, feeling the familiar heat building in his stomach, he was so close. 

In the heat of the moment, it became clear to Kuroo, it wasn’t just about the blowjob, it was more than that. Kuroo wanted to make love to Kenma, kiss Kenma, he wanted to fuck Kenma hard in the matress, his pale and thin legs strapped around his waist, tiny caloused hands scratching his back. He wanted to be inside him and make him cry, beg and scream “Kuro”. 

And then he came,  _ hard _ , spilling on his hands and on the shower’s tiles, silently moaning Kenma’s name over and over again. 

Kuroo took another 15 minutes to clean himself, then he got out of the shower, dried his body with a towel and dressed up. When he got out of the bathroom, he felt more dirty and consufed than before. He needed to see clear and decided to talk to Bokuto about this. Kuroo made his way to his friend’s room and knocked three times. 

“Come in bro” 

He opened the door carefully and saw Bokuto on his bed with a computer on his thighs and his back against the headbord. He looked up at Kuroo and smiled before glancing back at the screen.

“Hey Kuroo what’s up?” 

“I need to talk to you” 

“Sure go on” Bokuto said, but kept his attention on the laptop.

Kuroo swallowed the lump in his throat and nervously rubbed his hands together. He slowly moved to Bokuto’s desk and sat on the chair, rolling to the edge of the bed to face the owl man who was now tapping on the keyboard. 

“I don’t know where to begin so I’ll just go straight to the point.” Kuroo cleared his throat. “I may have jerked off to my best friend” 

The tapping sound stopped abruptly. Bokuto closed his laptop and put it beside him on the bed. When he looked at Kuroo, he was calm, eyes wide and curious, Kuroo had rarely see his friend so composed and somehow that made him more nervous. 

“I assume you’re not talking about me right?” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes “No Bo, I don’t mean you” 

“Alright. And how did that happen? Was it the first time?” 

“It was the first time I actually  _ did _ it, but not the first time I thought about him like that. I don’t know why I did it Bo, we were talking on the phone and then suddently we talked about sex and he told me about blowjobs and my mind just.... fuck Bo I swear I could fucking see and hear him in my head. Then I was hard and …. yeah you get it.”

Bokuto whistled and took his chin between his thumb and index stroking like he was thinking about what to say next. “And did it feel good?” 

“Jeez Bo what do you think?” Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Sorry... I feel so fucking bad. He’s my best friend, he’s in a relationship, I’m suppose to be straight, but I came harder than ever before, even harder than when I have actual sex” 

“But are you though?” 

Kuroo frowned. “Am I what?” 

“Straight?” 

“Yes of course. I mean... I think.... I guess? Fuck man I don’t know anymore” Kuroo put his head in his hands and spinned the chair around. He heard Bokuto chuckle and he sent him a frozen glare. “What’s so funny?” 

“You want the truth?” Bokuto questionned with a tiny smile in the corner of his face. 

Kuroo nodded. 

“I think you’re in love with Kenma” Bokuto clapped his hands together like he just resolved the biggest puzzle of his life and Kuroo looked at him with a shocked face.

“Ok hear me out bro. How often do you think about him?” 

Kuroo tilted is head in confusion. “How often? You mean in a month? A week? A day or an hour?” 

“The fact that you said an hour says a lot” Bokuto winked and laughed. 

“I know I sound like a broken record right now, but he’s my best friend. Of course I thing about him a lot, I miss him.” 

“Ok ok fair enough. But when you wake up in the morning, what is the first thing you think about?” 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes and fixed his hand that was now resting upside down on his thigh. “ Kenma” 

“Mmmh mmmh, and what is the last thing you think about when you go to bed?” 

Kuroo looked up at Bokuto, eyes slightly bigger. “Kenma” 

“Alright. And when something happens in your life, good or bad, at the end of the day, who do you want to tell?” 

Kuroo blinked three times. “Kenma”

“Yup. And in ten years, where do you see yourself” 

Kuroo closed his eyes, and tried to picture himself, Kuroo Tetsurou, 30 years old, probably a bit taller, bigger, with a few wrinkles, his usual messy hair, wearing a suit and a tie, coming home from his job. He could see a house, simple but at the same time modern. He could see a door, red with a little rug in front of it with a little cat saying “Okaerinasai”. He could see himself opening the door, tossing his shoes, loosening his tie. He could almost smell the sweet sent of Mackerel Pie coming from a tiny kitchen at the end of a big corridor. He pictured an older Kuroo walking towards the kitchen to the sound of a little humming. Then he would turn the corner to welcolme a smaller figure, with long bleached hair and big beautiful yellow eyes. 

Kuroo's heart stopped beating.

“Bo?” 

“Yes Kuroo” 

“I’m in love with Kenma.”

Bokuto smiled widely.“Yes Kuroo”

“What am I gonna do?” Kuroo tug at his hair and let out a growl.

Bokuto moved to the edge of his bed and started to pat his friend’s back “I don’t know Kuroo” 

_ Well fuck _ . Kuroo thought.  _ I am in love with Kenma Kozume. _


	4. The Internal Dilemma

A fter hanging up with Kuroo, Kenma slumped on his chair and opened his Twitch account. He knew he needed to stream since he promised to do so on his page, but, for the first time in the history of his life, he didn’t feel like it.

It was a weird feeling though, because playing games was one of the only things Kenma enjoyed for  _ real _ . Not that he hates volleyball, or school, or hanging out with people (Except maybe Lev). It’s just that playing games is an activity  _ he  _ chose to do and not felt constrain to do, like the fact that Kenma would probably attend college after his graduation, either in computer science or business, mainly not to disappoint his parents. Or that Kenma hangs out with people to maintain a minimum of social life and to fit the standards of society. He doesn’t really care about standards, but he’s not stupid either, he knows that relationships are important in a lot of spheres. So, he indulges his friends and tries to attend social gatherings. 

Finally, Kenma was initially constrained to play volleyball by Kuroo, but it would be a lie to say that he hates it. If it was the case, he would have quit the team right after Kuroo’s graduation. But Kenma was used to volleyball, he likes his team and he certainly likes the feeling of winning. Just like in his games, Kenma enjoys “leveling up” and trying new tricks on his opponents. 

When Kenma logged in as Kodzuken for his usual streaming session and loaded the “League of legends” frontpage, he was welcomed by his viewers, the chat already filled up with comments, people greeting him, asking how is day went. Normally, Kenma would respond to them, but tonight, his mind was elsewhere. 

Kenma knew he was in love with Kuroo since his second year of high school. It didn’t happen suddenly, he did not wake up a morning and felt like he was in love, it was more subtle than that. Of course, Kenma always loved Kuroo, after all, he was his first friend and his best friend, the first person who saw behind the shyness.

The first day they met, Kenma thought that Kuroo was weird, with his hair that reminded him of a rooster, and his attitude, always happy and positive, and his way of talking about science stuff. So yeah, Kuroo was weird, but he was also kind, and funny, he didn’t expect something from him and that was new. When they grew up, they just got more and more comfortable with each other, they would do everything together. It was simple, it was nice, it was Kuroo and Kenma. 

When Kuroo entered  Nekoma , Kenma realised he was missing him and that was also new. But that’s the whole thing about Kuroo, you don’t know how much you like him until he’s not there with you every day. It was probably one of the most difficult year for Kenma. All the little things Kuroo would bring into his life, like helping him with his homeworks on the way home, or the  Supersmash competitions on their lunchbreak. Kenma did try to make friends, but he simply liked Kuroo better. 

When Kenma also got to Nekoma, Kuroo insisted for him to enter the team, so he did.

At first, he hated it, the upperclassmen were always harassing him for his laziness and so was Yamamoto. He wanted to quit, but Kuroo wanted him to stay, so he did.

Then, Kuroo wanted him to be friends with his teammates, saying it would help Kenma through his high school experience, so he did.

Then, Kuroo wanted him to become the first setter of the team, to be the “brain” of the team, so he did.

When Kenma dyed his hair so he wouldn’t stand out (thanks to Yamamoto) and it had the complete opposite effect, he wanted to go back to black, but Kuroo told him to keep the blond, saying it was cute on him, so he did.

But when Kuroo got his first girlfriend and he told Kenma he should also get one so they could go out as couples, he did  _ not _ . 

Kenma was used to the girls fawning over his best friend, he considered it normal, Kuroo was an attractive man, charismatic and brilliant and he always rejected them with respect. Every time he would say no to a girl, Kenma would feel relieve, even if he didn’t need to worry.

When Kuroo got his first girlfriend, not once did he neglect Kenma, always including him in their activities, always inviting him over to movie nights. Not once did Kenma felt like a third wheel, but then again, how could he be surprised, Kuroo would always put him first. That’s maybe why the first girlfriend left, and the second one too. Kenma couldn’t even be jealous, because in the end, it was always  _ them.  _

And that’s exactly how Kenma knew he was in love, because he wanted it to be them, forever. 

_ Ping _

_ Ping _

Kenma was brought back to reality by the sound of the chat and saw his character die on screen. G _ reat, my score will be affected by that _ he thought. Kenma sighed and looked over the commentary section. 

** Akira ** ** 1999: ** **** _ Hard night for our  _ _ Kodzuken _

** Kawaisenpai ** ** :  ** _ LOL since when  _ _ Kodzuken _ _ is such a noob _

** Suzumi ** ** __X:  ** _ Maybe you should play _ __ _ Yasuo _ _ next time _

Kenma rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat, now sitting on his right leg. He opened his mouth to respond at his viewers when one comment caught his attention. 

** YuujiTsubi22:  ** _ Are you ok? _

Kenma felt the guilt rose up in his stomach. He didn’t ignore his boyfriend intentionally, but ever since the dinner at Kuroo’s house, things were uncomfortable. 

Kenma always hated unpleasant situations and would usually do anything to avoid being trap in one, but unfortunately, awkward is the least he could say about that dinner. Even before they went, when Yuuji and him were getting ready, the ambiance was weird, his boyfriend kept asking him things about Kuroo and their relationship, like how they met, what they do together, how often Kuroo sleeps at his house. At first Kenma thought it was curiosity, but he couldn’t help but feel the jealousy coming from Yuuji and Kenma went completely silent on the train ride to Kuroo’s apartment, unable to read his own boyfriend like he does with his best friend. 

After that, Kenma felt a pinch in his chest when he saw that girl in the kitchen. Kuroo didn’t  told him about inviting her and Kenma was mad about it, they always tell each other everything and Kuroo probably knew how hard it already was for Kenma. It also didn’t help that the girl was gorgeous, smart and probably everything Kuroo likes in a girl and Kenma was jealous. He knows he should get over these feelings and focus on his relationship, but to see another person by Kuroo’s side always hurts him. 

On their way home, they both were really quiet and Kenma felt awful because all he could think of was Kuroo’s reaction. Was he overanalysing again? Kuroo likes to provoke people, nothing new there, but  _ this _ was different, it almost felt like Kuroo was jealous, but why? Maybe it was the fact that it’s Kenma’s first relationship and maybe Kuroo is afraid to lose his place, but he should know better than that, no one would ever be more important to Kenma than Kuroo. So that night, Yuuji went to bed still in silence and Kenma couldn’t fall asleep, so he played games until 2 AM and when he finally went to bed, he tossed, turned and thought of Kuroo. 

Finally, the next day, when Yuuji woke up before he went to work, it was like nothing happened. At first Kenma was relieve, he wouldn’t need to bring that up again and talk about Kuroo. They even started making out and Kenma knew where this was going and wasn’t complaining. There’s a thing called “Make-up sex”, he heard of it, but couldn’t understand why people would make out to forget things. Now he gets it. 

Instead of arguing, Kenma had let his boyfriend get on top of him, he had accepted the rough kiss and the sentiment of bitterness in those hands when they grabbed his wrists and brought his arms above his head. Kenma had closed his eyes and really did try to enjoy it, but when Yuuji had force down his pants, coating his fingers with saliva and brought them at Kenma’s entrance, he knew this was about being  _ his _ , this whole fight for dominance between him and Kuroo was about who Kenma  _ belong  _ to. 

Kenma had hissed at the sensation, he had pushed back his boyfriend and yelled at him, telling him that he wasn’t a thing to possess and having sex wouldn’t change anything. It wasn't the first time they argued about going all the way, but it was the first time Yuuji tried to force him. His boyfriend had left in a hurry, apologizing for his behaviour, he left right before Kuroo called, also apologizing. And Kenma and Yuuji haven’t talk since. 

Now there he was, frozen in front of his screen with a flow of comments from the chat. 

“I’m fine, just tired. So sorry guys, looks like it’s not my night, I’ll go to bed. Thanks for being here and don’t forget to look at my page for the next session.” He answered and logged off his computer.

He slowly went to bed and decided that he would talk with his boyfriend the next day and he would also talk to Kuroo since their last conversation ended on a sexual note and Kenma definitely wasn’t at ease with that. 

* * *

Turns out Kenma was too much of a coward to talk to his boyfriend. It’s been a whole week now and except from good mornings and goodnight messages, he hasn’t seen him. Kenma was busy with his exams and volleyball, plus now the summer has arrived, meaning Kuroo would come home for two weeks with him, which granted Kenma a lot of anxiety and the setter needed to organize all of their activities to feel less stressed about it. And more important, he had to prepare himself for the “reunion of the battle at the garbage dump” party between former  Karasuno and  Nekoma . Kenma was not particularly happy about the party, mainly because he’s not what one would call a  _ party animal _ , nonetheless, he was glad he could see Hinata and the rest of the team. He was also really glad to  _ not _ be alone with Kuroo, he hoped  Shoyou could distract him somehow and would prevent “unwanted intimacy” with his best friend. 

Kenma was now in the living room, playing on his phone and waiting for the tangerine. He proposed to take a cab together to attend the party and  Shoyou enthusiastically accepted, on condition that Kageyama would come along, which Kenma agreed to, knowing his friend was trying to confess to the dark-haired setter, so where was Hinata, Kageyama was never far away. 

When the doorbell rang, Kenma tuck his phone in the back of his jeans instead of his usual hoodie, thanks to the July’s heat that Kenma hates so much, and made his way to the door. But when he opened it, there was no  Shoyou and no flamy hair. 

“Hey Kitten” 

There was standing Kuroo fucking Tetsurou, grinning like an asshole with his eyes glowing and a soft pink coloring his cheeks due to the heat. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that was molding his toned arms and khaki shorts revealing just enough thighs to make anyone’s mouth water.

“What are you doing here Kuro” 

“What a way to welcome your best friend Kenma” said Kuroo, ruffling Kenma’s hair while he entered his house. 

“I thought you were supposed to go to the party with Kai” 

Kuroo collapsed on the couch and looked up at Kenma shaking his head. “Nope, he had to change his plans, the guy forgot it was date night with his girl” He patted the seat next to him signaling Kenma to sit. “So I thought I should make sure you don’t bail on us and come get you myself” 

Kenma stood where he was and scoffed. “I had no intention to bail,  Shoyou is on his way.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow and clicked his tongue “We’ll wait for Chibi- chan then”. He took his phone out and started scrolling through social media, lowly humming and moving his feet. 

Kenma shifted his weight and tucked his hair behind his ear then nervously looking at his phone in case he missed a text from Hinata or even Kageyama signaling their arrival. He wasn’t prepared to face Kuroo yet and a flash of their last conversation came back to his mind, bringing sudden embarrassment to the poor setter. He felt his cheeks burns and wondered if Kuro would see it and asked to talk about their phone call. 

It’s one thing to admit such things on a phone, but to openly talk about his sex life with Kuroo face to face and witness his damn smirk was too much for Kenma to handle. He was also afraid Kuroo would read him and ask him about Yuuji, because he wouldn’t be able to look him in the eyes and lie about the  _ real _ reason he’s avoiding his own boyfriend. 

As if Kuroo felt the anxiety flowing through Kenma’s pores, he looked up at him and frowned when he noticed the expression on the smaller one’s face. “Oi Kenma,  you ok?” 

Kenma’s heart softly pinched at the concern tone in Kuroo’s voice and he trapped his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded. 

“Will you wait for the shrimp in front of the door the whole time or?” 

Kenma shook his head and quickly moved to the other side of the couch and sat on the opposite of Kuroo with his legs up, chin on his knees. 

“Seriously Ken, I can hear you think from here, what is it?” 

Kuroo truly looked worried and Kenma felt butterflies in his stomach. He was always taking care of him and making sure the smaller one felt good. Like the way that whenever they are out in public and Kenma feels overwhelmed with people and noises, Kuroo always finds a way to redirect his attention to ease his anxiety, he’s always there to make him laugh, big hands rubbing smooth circles on his tiny one. All of these little attentions  make Kenma’s heart hurt with love, he just wants to touch him, hug him and never let him go. But he can’t, and now he has to think of something because Kuroo is getting closer to him on the couch, raising his hands to touch his forehead and Kenma’s heartbeat is faster every second. 

“You’re not hot, do you feel sick? You know we don’t have to go to the party if you don’t feel like it.”

“It’s fine Kuro” Kenma averted his gaze from Kuroo’s face and looked at his phone again. Still no messages from Hinata.  _ Jeez  _ _ Shoyou _ _ where are  _ _ you? _

_ “ _ Ok, then what’s wrong?” Kuroo insisted as he sat right besides Kenma, thighs slightly touching. 

Kenma intently fixed his eyes on his phone, and pretended to be  too focus on his game to look at Kuroo before he let out a soft “nothing.” But his tactic horribly failed since Kuroo quickly grabbed his phone and threw it away on the couch. “Don’t give me the  _ nothing _ Kozume , I know you more than I know myself, so what’s the point in you lying huh?” 

It’s been a long time since Kuroo called Kenma by his last name and he only does so when the latter is being extremely stubborn, thus meaning that the rooster head is losing patience. A shudder went through Kenma’s whole body and when he finally looked up to meet Kuroo’s (probably) angry eyes, he only met softness and also a glint of something that Kenma can’t really pinpoint.

After what felt like a whole hour, but in reality, must have been something like 30 seconds, Kenma let out a long deep sigh. 

“I have a lot going on right now” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kuroo tried to act calm and compose, but Kenma saw his knee bouncing up and down and his foot tapping on the floor.

_ Because I can’t tell you that you’re the reason I can’t get my shit together? Because I love you and I feel so bad about myself that I can’t focus at school, volleyball, life?  _

“Because It’s not important Kuro, just school stuff and...” Kenma paused and started squirming on his seat.

“And?” Kuroo’s response was quick, like he knew what Kenma wanted to say and he had to extract the words out of him before he changed his mind and let his thought die in the silence. 

“Relationship” This simple word came out of his mouth like a whisper. Too embarrassed to look at Kuroo, Kenma removed his hair from behind his ear to prevent seeing his friend’s expression.

“Oya? Trouble in paradise kitten?” Kuroo  questioned . 

When Kenma flipped his eyes up to snap at him, he was surprise to see no smirk, no grin, not even a single trace of a smile on Kuroo’s face. On the contrary, his lips were shut in a line, and his gaze was tender, analysing Kenma’s eyes with so much intensity. It was amazing how Kuroo could switch from goofy chem nerd to a serious and caring friend in seconds. 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that” Kenma softly replied. 

“Do you  wanna talk about it?” Kuroo asked, eyes still locked with Kenma’s. 

“Ok” 

The air between them became heavy, tense, and someone could have cut through with a knife. Kenma held his breath for a minute, thinking of what he wanted to say next, how to tell the truth, without telling the  _ whole  _ truth. He decided on “I don’t think I love him Kuro”

Kuroo looked shock, eyes wide and he opened his mouth but immediately closed it. 

“Kuro?” 

Kuroo slowly blinked before he spoke again. “I’m not surprise Kenma, love takes time, especially with you, don’t be too hard on yourself” 

Kenma jumped a little when he felt Kuroo’s palm on his back, drawing tiny circles like he always does when Kenma’s nervous. The familiar touch brought goosebumps all over his back and neck and Kenma thought  _ That’s exactly why I will never love anyone except  _ _ you _ _ dumbass _ . 

“But what if I don’t Kuro, like ever?” 

“Then you don’t” Kuroo responded, so matter-of-factly. 

Kenma smiled at Kuroo, and Kuroo smiled back at him.

_ Like it’s that simple _ he thought.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kenma added “And what if it’s because I can’t” 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him as the hand on his back stopped its motion. “W-what do you mean” 

Kenma turned his head away from him, he let out a long sigh and shrugged. “Nothing Kuro  never mind ”.

Kuroo’s hand left his shoulders and Kenma’s heart ached a bit at the loss of contact, but then two fingers grabbed his chin abruptly, forcing his head to turn again to face Kuroo. He was close now, so close that Kenma felt his breath against his cheeks. “What did I tell you about the  _ nothing _ Kozume?” 

_ Oh that tone.  _

Kenma felt like his whole skin was on fire and his face probably was. Kuroo’s voice was domineering and Kenma’s body reacted to it like it was the most natural thing in the world, his legs turned to jelly and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he was afraid to die from a heart attack at 18 years old.

Kuroo’s captain voice always made Kenma’s knees buckle and now was no different. 

His eyes drifted to Kuroo’s pink and chapped lips, physically hurting with how much he wanted to kiss him but he simply couldn’t move, his thoughts lingering between his still very existent boyfriend and his supposedly straight best friend who was now leaning  closer.

_ Wait what?  _

Kenma shut his eyes hard and opened them again, only to confirm that Kuroo was actually leaning closer, their mouths only an inch from touching and Kenma saw a single phrase hiding behind Kuroo’s eyes.  _ Can I? _ Kuroo was silently asking for Kenma’s consent and all of his mind screamed at him to stop, to back off and hide his in room for the rest of his life, playing virtual games because fantasy was so much easier than dealing with real life. But he stayed still, his dilated pupils and parted lips were a tell-tale of what he truly wanted. Kuroo tenderly cupped his cheek then murmured. “Kenma I-”

** KNOCK  ** ** KNOCK ** ** KNOCK  **

Startled by the sound, both Kuroo and Kenma moved back to their initial position. Kenma felt lightheaded and could only hear the distant shuffling sound of the couch when Kuroo got up. He heard the footsteps thumping their way to the front door, but he kept his eyes tightly shut.

_ What the hell just happened. _

He slowly pinched his forearm to make sure he was not dreaming at the same time his living room filled with a bubbly voice he knew too well. 

“ OH, HELLO KUROO-SAN I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WOULD BE HERE” 

“Oi stop yelling Boke he’s right in front of you”

“Hey Chibi- chan , Kageyama, come in” 

When Kenma finally opened his eyes, fingers still itching and trembling, he didn’t have a lot of times to compose himself before Hinata burst in from the adjacent room, grinning and waving his hands forcefully, followed by Kageyama, who, true to himself, sticked behind  Shoyou with his unfazed expression. As for Kuroo, he stood in the hallway, cheeks still red and eyes fixed on Kenma with an unreadable look. 

“Kenmaaaaaaa” Hinata jumped on the coach and threw himself at Kenma, making the forgotten phone jump in the air before it came crashing on the floor.

Normally Kenma would already be on the ground, picking up his  _ precious  _ electronic and growling at  Shoyou for not being careful enough, but he was too busy staring back at Kuroo. 

“OH MY GOD KENMA I’M SO  SO SORRY” Hinata yelled while picking up the phone and rubbing the screen with the hem of his shirt.

“Jesus Boke can you be careful” Kageyama snapped angrily and Hinata turned back to him, sticking his tongue out. “I didn’t do it on purpose Bakayama” 

The famous duo kept bickering with a lot of “stupid Hinata” and “mean Kageyama”, but Kenma didn’t care nor listened, and it looked like Kuroo didn’t either, but at least now this stupid grin was back on his face and Kenma felt like he could breathe again. 

“It’s ok Shoyou” Kenma finally said. “I’m gonna call the cab” 

“I got it” Kuroo responded before he left for the kitchen with his phone on his ear, leaving Kenma with Hinata and Kageyama who were now fighting over who would sit in the front seat of the cab. 

Kenma sighed and rubbed his face with both of his hands.  _ This is going to be a long night _ . 

* * *

The ride to Sugawara’s house was unfortunately a long one. The silver haired setter insisted to host the reunion since his family was out on a vacation and he lived in a pretty big house in Miyagi.

Kenma was thankful that  Shoyou was in Nerima that day visiting a relative, because even though he was still fighting with Kageyama on who won the “front seat contest”, Hinata was in fact the best  _ decoy  _ and provided Kenma a pretty effective distraction from Kuroo, who was sitting right beside him in the cab, shoulders bumping with every jump in the road, causing Kenma to get overthink about what happened between them.

_ What was that about? Did I imagine it or Kuro was about to kiss me? And even if he did, what would happen next? Sorry Kenma I wanted to try if kissing a boy is fun? I know you have a boyfriend but hey let’s kiss no homo? We’re best friend so it’s fine? _

Kenma’s trail of thoughts was interrupted by the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He grabbed it and froze at the name on the screen.

20h17

** From Yu **

Hey Ken, you must be at the party right now but I wanted to wish you a good night, have fun, don’t drink too much and say hi to Hinata for me. Love you. 

_ Nice timing _ Kenma thought. He typed a “thank you” before shoving his phone back in his pocket and caught Kuroo staring at him before he quickly moved his eyes to the window. Kenma let his head fall back on the headrest and closed his eyes. Dealing with all of these feelings was so exhausting and he didn’t know what to think anymore. The only thing he was sure of, was that he needed to talk to Kuroo, tonight. Kenma slowly dozed off and was awakened by a little tug of his arm. 

“Kenma, we're here  common ” Hinata was smiling widely at him and hurriedly jumped out of the car, bouncing from left to right. 

Kenma thanked and paid the driver before he left the car and joined the others. They made their way to the front door and Hinata knocked on  it three times. 

“Oi Boke don’t you hear the music? They won’t hear us if you knock” Kageyama scoffed, pushing Hinata aside and pressing the doorbell. Hinata frowned and crossed his arms on his chest. “Stop being rude Bakayama or I’ll let you walk home alone” 

“My house is 5 streets away from here, you’re the one who lives up the hill dumbass” 

Hinata gasped loudly as his face turned bright red while he muttered something under his breath. Kenma looked at Kuroo and the latter was shaking his head with a tiny smile on his face that made Kenma’s heart sped up  _ again _ . 

The door finally opened and the four of them were welcome by the warm smile of Sugawara. “Hi guys come on in” 

“SUGA-SAAAAN” Hinata hugged his friend while the others bowed and carefully removed their shoes. 

Sugawara clapped his hands and spoke loudly over the music “Alright guys, so the kitchen is past the hall on your right, drinks are in the fridge, feel free to get what you want, the living room is right there on your left, the bathroom is the last door on you left. Make yourself at home and if you need anything, just ask Daichi or me” 

The setter left for the kitchen and a mix of music and chatters could be heard all over the house. Hinata grabbed Kageyama by the arm and pulled him towards the kitchen yelling about how he wanted a drink. Kuroo started to follow them and stopped, looking over his shoulder in Kenma's direction before he asked. “Are you coming?” Kenma nodded and joined him. 

They got to the kitchen where they found Lev and Yamamoto standing on one side of a large counter filled with typical red plastic cups set in two pyramids. They were playing against Tanaka and  Nishinoya . Asahi was watching the show and sipping on a beer. Hinata started cheering his upperclassmen while Sugawara filled three cups for himself, Kuroo and Kenma.

Even if Kenma doesn’t drinks often, he still knows what a beer pong game looks like and he can obviously tell by the redness and the sweat on their faces that both of his teammates just lost to  Nishinoya and Tanaka. 

“Fuck yeah drink up  _ losers”  _ said a very energetic  Nishinoya as he high fived his partner. “ Yeah, how does it feel to lose huh city boys?” 

Lev sighed dramatically while Yamamoto mumbled between hiccups “We want a rematch” 

“I think you’ve had enough” said Kuroo while he grabbed the drinks from Sugawara and gave one to Kenma. The latter took it to be polite, but crunched his nose in disgust when his lips touched the bitter liquid. _ Vodka, gross. _

“Hey captain long time no see” 

“Don’t call me that, you’re the captain now” Kuroo replied with a smirk. 

“It was supposed to be Kenma, but this little shit skipped too much practice since he has a boyfriend” 

Kenma choked on his drink and looked at Kuroo, who was frowning. He brought his drink to his lips before he spoke in a deep voice. “Oh really” 

“Yeah and one time we caught him in the clubroom while he-”

“Shut up Lev” Kenma snarled at him. He felt his whole face burning. “You guys are annoying, see you later” he replied before exiting the kitchen with a new cup and a glare from Kuroo. 

He usually never takes more than one drink, but if this night was going to be a disaster, might as well try to drown his nervousness. 


End file.
